


IDK sex

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Relationships: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka
Series: Star wars AO3 works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999





	IDK sex

Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan/Anakin/Ahsoka

Qui-Gon thrust into her from the front as Obi-Wan thrust in from behind as Anakin claimed her mouth. Left helpless to the males, moaned around Anakin. Feeling him spill into her caused a chain reaction, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both spilled into as she, herself arched up into the bed as she climaxed. Feeling them pull out of her felt a light tapping at her chin.  
Qui-Gon's voice sounded "Open up now", following his instructions opened her mouth, Anakin's cum still fresh on her tongue. "Good girl, good girl, swallow", Qui-Gon ordered her tapping under her chin, quick to follow his orders swallowed. Anakin's voice joined in "Let us check padawan, open for your masters now", once again opened her mouth. Feeling Obi-Wan's fingers press down on her tongue panted, "Good girl padawan, you follow orders so well", Obi-Wan told her. A wet cloth came up between her legs, as Qui and Ani both cleaned her gently. Words of kind praise filled the air. A gentle sleep suggestion passed into her mind, knowing the males around would want another round shortly closed her eye, feeling as the men around her laid down. Slowly losing the battle with sleep, breathed a content sigh, soon she would be woken up and some thrusting into her from behind or in front but for now she was content to sleep surrounded by the men she loved.


End file.
